


Cold Coffee

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Commission fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Maureen is a Smart Cookie and John loves her a lot, she loves that he loves her, they're adorable and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: Her desk is a mess of papers and pencils, half a mug of cold coffee sat from when John had brought it in for her a few hours ago. And where is John? He’s sat comfortably by her feet, a book in his hands and his head resting against her thigh as he reads. It’s a space he occupies often and it never fails to amaze her just how much he loves being near her, even when he isn’t getting any attention.---A commission for Penflicks on tumblr who is a beautiful human being and deserves all the soft John/Maureen fic





	Cold Coffee

Engineering is something Maureen loves. She’s  _ good  _ at it, too. Designing spacecraft, engines, figuring out the mathematical equations she faces each day… things that might bring stress and anxiety to others calm her mind and bring joy to her day. 

Her desk is a mess of papers and pencils, half a mug of cold coffee sat from when John had brought it in for her a few hours ago. And where is John? He’s sat comfortably by her feet, a book in his hands and his head resting against her thigh as he reads. It’s a space he occupies often and it never fails to amaze her just how much he loves being  _ near  _ her, even when he isn’t getting any attention. 

“Comfy?” She asks quietly, reaching down with her left hand to tousle the red hair on his head. 

John hums and looks up at her, eyes bright and adoring. “Sure am,” he says, folding the corner of the page just enough to mark his place and not the page. “What’re you making today?” He asks, curiosity just as evident in his voice as contentment. 

She quirks her lips in a smile and flicks playfully at the shell of his ear. “Can’t discuss it; classified information, soldier.”

He grins at her then and turns his head to kiss her palm before she can take her hand away. “Roger that, Commander.”

“Commander?” Maureen laughs and looks back at her work, away from the cheeky grin of the man by her feet. “I’m no commander.”

“Well,” John shuffles to his knees and runs a hand over her thigh. He rubs over the soft fabric of her sweatpants, fingers making her inner thigh tingle as he does. “You can always tell  _ me  _ what to do.”

They share a look, one that carries the weight of their relationship easily and makes something warm unfurl in her belly. A glint forms in John’s eyes as his lips curve up in one corner. She chuckles softly and taps his forehead with her pencil. “I know your game! Don’t tease me, I need this done today.”

John winks, squeezes her thigh, and turns back to his book. He settles at her feet again with a quiet, happy sigh and rests a hand on her ankle, idly stroking the skin with his thumb. 

She works for another hour or so, manages to drink the last of the cold coffee without wincing and thanks John when he rises just to get her a fresh cup. When she blows on it and takes a sip, he kisses her knee from his position on the floor and reaches up to grab the pencil and a sharpener. She watches in semi-stunned silence as he sharpens the pencil and puts it back with a nod of satisfaction. 

There is such  _ devotion  _ in the small gesture that the warm thing in her stomach flares and tears begin to prick at her eyes. She  _ loves  _ this man. She wants to marry him, she decides. All thoughts of her work fly from her mind as he puts his cheek on her thigh and shuts his eyes, resting against her in content silence. 

The rings will be platinum, she thinks, with his service number and her graduation date engraved inside. Hers will have a synthetic diamond, his will have some sort of Irish pattern to remind him of his grandmother… Maureen smiles to herself as she begins to draw, to design the bands in her mind and bring them to life on graph paper. Anthony in the geology department will know a good place to get the materials. 

John snuffles and she realises he’d actually fallen asleep. 

“Hey,” she whispers, stroking his hair from his forehead and gently waking him. “You’ll hurt your neck down there.”

He mumbles under his breath and looks up at her with bleary eyes. “M’comfy.”

“You’ll be more comfortable in  _ bed _ .”

“Only if you come too.”

She smiles at him, thinks of Judy in a tiny bridesmaid gown, and nods. “Alright, let’s go.”

John laments that she doesn't carry him to bed even as he shuffles behind her, lips on her neck and arms around her waist. They tumble into the bed and pull the sheets up, giggling as their legs tangle together. 

Yes, she loves this man. She's going to spend the rest of her life with him, no matter what comes. 


End file.
